The Graduated Recruit
by Sylus D Wolfe
Summary: A new recruit for the eleventh is far more than what he seems, Rated T just in case, Please Read and Review.


**I Don't Own Bleach**

**Please Read and Review**

**Ch. 1 The Graduated Recruit**

**Or**

**I am Sylus, Sylus Kazuyama**

Soul Society was full of excitement. The academy graduation had just ended and everyone was assigned to a division, where they all had to report, immediately.

**11****th**** Division:**

"Captain! You'd better come out and see this!" called a well known bald shinigami to his bell tipped captain. The behemoth of a man emerged from his office to be greeted by Ikkaku, Yumichika, and a single unknown shinigami holding a short bladed zanpaku-to. "What is it?! I have to go greet the new recruits!" Kenpachi Zaraki's voice boomed throughout the hall. "This is the new recruit. We only got one." Yumichika said, obviously frustrated. "I don't even know why he's here, his record from the sword fighting courses at the academy were horrible, definitely not beautiful." Kenpachi grunted and rubbed his temple when he heard that. 'Great, another looser that can't fight,' he thought to himself, looking down at the recruit, he wasn't much to look at. His eyes were a deep green, and his hair was long and brown. He stood at what seemed around 5'10", light skin, a runners build, though he seemed to have decent reach with his arms and legs, his zanpaku-to was still too short to do any damage with, this probably meant a low spiritual pressure, or it was just that well compressed, either way he didn't seem to be 11th division material. "You should leave this division runt. Go join the 4th or something. We only accept people that can actually fight." Before he could turn to go back into his office he heard him speak, "Just give me a chance. One chance to prove how good I am. I guarantee you will not be disappointed captain." He was shaking as he finished his sentence, looking to the floor. 'Probably scared or something.' Kenpachi thought to himself, standing there in silence for a short period, thinking about the proposal. "Fine, you can fight Madarame," was his reply.

**11****th**** division training grounds:**

It was already getting dark, so they had to turn on some lights so they could all see. The entire division formed a fighting square around Ikkaku and the recruit, "Why do I have to fight him?" "Because I said so!" Ikkaku and Kenpachi argued back and forth for a good amount of time. Eventually Ikkaku gave in and turned to the recruit with an annoyed look on his face. "I assume you know who I am?" He nodded, "Good then who are you?" The recruit placed his zanpaku-to on the ground beside him and stood at his full height, cracking his neck and his knuckles, "I am Sylus, Sylus Kazuyama, and it would be in your best interest not to underestimate me." Suddenly an increase of spirit pressure filled the area, it felt just short of a captain's, and it was coming from Sylus. He had taken a fighting stance and began a lightning fast charge straight at Ikkaku, taking him off guard. 'Wait he's not even going to use a weap…' was all he could think before he felt a searing pain pulse through his body as Sylus' fist collided with his chest. With that Ikkaku spit up some blood and his eyes went about as white as his vision, and he doubled over and lost consciousness. Ikkaku would remain in this position until 4th division came to pick him up. With this fight having ended Sylus' spirit pressure returned to its normal level. Nobody seemed to notice but Kenpachi had a smile so wide, you could have seen it from the farthest district of the rukongai.

**Shinigami Cup Golden**

"So how is Baldy-Chan doing?" chirped a little pink haired girl to the 4th division captain and vice-captain, "He will recover," was her answer. "I am curious though as to who could have done this. There was only a single mark on his chest; it was shaped like a fist. Yet internally speaking, he had five broken ribs, we had to stop his heart and lungs from bleeding twice, his vision will probably not come back for some time, his limbs aren't responding to anything we do, and he continued to spout out the name Sylus, while he coughed up blood the whole first hour he was here… we had to give him five different sedatives just to calm him down… so my real question should be I guess, who is Sylus?" Yachiru smiled up at Unohana, "New guy," was the only reply given before she bounded out the room. Unohana and Isane looked at one another and sighed, "I fear this will be the first of many more and far worse to come… eh captain?" "I'm afraid you may be right Isane." They both hung their heads and sighed.


End file.
